Let's play Wizard
by Panic-at-the-typewriter
Summary: RESTARTING THIS STORY. I wrote it a while ago and its pretty bad, read notice on Chapter 3 for more info... ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Lets play Wizard**

**Summary: **

Sam just got his soul back and Dean just wants to go on a normal hunt, a hunt that has no demons so Sam wont pick at the wall, well the no demon part worked out, but the normal part... Not so much.

Written by: Alice

_Weeeeell, here it is, a story that no one asked for, I just wrote because the idea was pretty awesome, if you like OC's, but don't worry because they're not hunters or anything, they mess up and fail just as much as Sam and Dean do. So I hope you like this story._

_If your wondering, "Wizard" is a card game and its really really fun but your always on the edge of the precipice if you take my meaning._

_**Disclaimer: **__I know it sucks but I don't own Supernatural, because if I did Ash, Jo, Ellen and Bela would still be alive (so I liked Bela don't judge me, she was cool, she had attitude) _

**Chapter 1**

"How is this a case?" Sam asked, leaning back in his chair and raising his eyebrows at his older brother.

Dean grunted as he rifled through old newspapers.

"Well, about 11 people in the same town fell down sewers," He said showing Sam the newspaper.

Sam shrugged "weird but, still, how is this a case?" He repeated.

"Only 2 of them were actually standing over a sewer system at the time," Dean said flatly staring levelly at Sam.

"Oh," Sam muttered.

"This guy, John Martinez"- Dean gestured to a picture of a nice looking fellow with black hair -" went to sleep as a guy and woke up as a girl, he, er... she is currently in a mental hospital," Dean continued.

"I see," Sam mumbled as Dean rambled on about other various strange events.

"So, what do you think it could be?" Sam interrupted.

Dean shrugged "that's why we should check it out, I don't really know,"

* * *

"We are Professionals, we've dealt with this kind of case before, " Dean said showing his doctors ID.

"We'd like to talk to Joanna Martinez" Sam said as he replaced his ID.

"Right this way" the doctor replied and led Sam and Dean down a hallway and into a room, a middle aged Women with long black hair and grey eyes was sitting on a chair in the corner.

"Joanna..." The doctor called.

"It's John" she replied.

The doctor shook his head "see what I mean? She's crazy," he whispered.

"She just keeps going on and on about her wife and how much she misses her... oh god, it's just a mess,"

"We'll try our best," Sam said as the Doctor left the room.

"Hey," Dean muttered and sat down across from Joanna.

Sam sat down next to him.

"So can you tell us exactly what happened?" He asked

Joanna looked up "I told them, I told them all, I went to sleep a guy and I woke up with boobs," he said

Dean snickered. He had an accent, a slight French accent. Sam shot him a glare, even though it was rather amusing the way he said "boobs".

"So what did you do, before you went to sleep?" Sam asked while Dean got his laughter under control.

"I went to buy some groceries, I went to get some candy for Jake," she said.

"Jake?" Dean asked

"My son," Joanna replied

Dean nodded "so did you see anything weird, before you went to sleep... Like I dunno, just weird stuff, maybe someone following you,"

"Uh... No, I don't think so, well there was this group of kids, early twenties they looked. But they were just going to the candy store, but I saw them at the grocery store too," She added

Sam nodded and made note of that.

"And what did they look like?" Dean asked.

Joanna shrugged "I didn't look at them much, there was 5 maybe 6, um, one girl, the rest were guys. One of then was really tall, um.. Yeah that's it," she said.

Dean nodded "thanks, um. Hang in there buddy, okay?" He said.

"I-I guess" Joanna muttered "but, I thought you guys were psychiatrists,"

Dean paused "well, were a lot of things," he said and left the room with Sam, leaving Joanna to ponder on that sentence.

They walked down the hallway, "so what do you think?" Sam asked.

Dean shrugged "probably monsters of some sort," He said.

They were about to walk out the door when the doctor that had shown them to Joanna's room called to them.

"How'd it go?" He asked.

Sam shrugged "she's seriously lost it, I suggest just keeping her there for a while longer, we might come back... It depends, I think you should just wait longer," He said

The doctor nodded "yeah, thanks anyways," he muttered, obviously not pleased with the "professionals" work.

Sam and Dean left the building, "okay, so I guess we should go talk to her wife,"

* * *

After interviewing Joanna's wife, they went back to the motel.

Sam pulled out his laptop. "So, Johns wife thinks that John left and Joanna is a lesbian pervert, this is really confusing. It's sounds like Gabriel, but he's gone... And it's not really like, just desserts or anything" he mumbled to himself.

"I have no idea what it is so, yeah" Dean said.

Sam didn't reply, he searched through the lore he had on his computer.

"Maybe you could call Bobby," Sam said glancing at Dean who was eating something that didn't look edible.

"Sure" Dean said licking his fingers he picked up his phone and chose Bobbys contact.

"Yep?" Bobby answered.

"Hey Bobby, I've got a case, it's really confusing and I need you to take a look through your books, Sam needs a hand with the lore and stuff, so-"

"The 11 people who fell down sewers?" Bobby interrupted.

"Yeah," Dean said.

"Yeah, I'll look into it."

"Thanks," Dean muttered and hung up.

"I've never heard of anything like this before, so it might be a while before we actually do something..." Sam started.

Dean sighed, "I have to do research too I know..." he groaned

Sam smirked as Dean sat down on the table and opened his laptop.

(A/N: I don't really know but I'm pretty sure both brothers have their own laptop.)

_**3 weeks earlier**_

Travis smiled slightly at Lou's comment on the apparent "tomato man" who walked past the bench they were sitting on, of course he did look like a tomato, not much sunscreen and a lot of hamburgers does that to you.

They were watching the play ground, a couple kids ran around on it, laughing.

"So, what's next?" Travis asked.

Lou turned to him, "what do you mean?"

"It's your turn right? Go ahead... Do something," he pushed.

Lou sighed "I'll pass, maybe we could just go for some ice cream later but right now, I just wanna watch these kids."

"Okay," Travis muttered, totally cool with Lou's reply.

They sat in silence for a while until a tall man, with a black suite and a black tie with black hair strode up and sat down next to Lou.

"Hello Lou," he said.

Lou turned to him surprised "Leo?!" She gasped.

He grinned, "Lynx, I would prefer," he said.

"Wow, what are the odds?" Lou continued, "Its been centuries!"

Travis just looked at this new character, confused.

"Well, I was looking for you, I wanted to tell you something," Lynx said.

Lou shook her head "seriously? Couldn't you just conjure something up and sent it to me?" she asked.

Lynx shrugged "I'd rather talk to you in person," he said.

"Um..." Travis started.

"Oh sorry, Lynx, this is Travis, Travis, this is Lynx," Lou said.

"I assume your part of Chat?" Travis asked, he pronounced, "chat" like "sha."

Lynx nodded "it was Pathère and I who created the group... Have you met Panthère?"

Travis nodded.

"Yeah, it really sucks he was staked," Lynx muttered.

"Staked?!" Lou yelled.

"Oh yeah, some hunters he ran into, they were really rude," Lynx said.

"Damn," Lou muttered and slumped back into the bench.

"Yeah, it sucks... But, nothing we can really do now," Lynx said "any who, I came to tell you... Um, have you heard that archangel, Gabriel I believe was killed, so I took that as an opportunity and I figured our group could get back together again, just like the good old days," Lynx continued.

"That would be great, but I'm kinda stuck with Travis here, um... We signed a contract and we can't really move apart," Lou muttered.

Then she sighed and turned to Travis saying, "funny, how things can sound fine in your head but when you say them out loud..."

Lynx smiled "that fine, Travis can come, after all, were missing Panthère right?"

Lou nodded "I guess, so everyone else is still going?"

Lynx nodded "I'm sorry Travis I never really officially introduced myself, I'm Lynx as in Bobcat and my human name is Leonardo," he said.

Travis nodded "yes, I'm Travis as in Travis and my human name is Travis," he stated in his most official look.

Lynx smiled "so the meeting will be at Central Park, because that's just easy and at 11:00 am on... Sunday!"

Lou and Travis nodded "we'll be there," Lou said.

Lynx smiled and nodded then he got up and strode off.

"Wow, we can finally get back together and have some fun," Lou muttered.

"Who's Gabriel?" Travis asked.

"He's an archangel, when Chat was really large we'd go around and have so much fun, then he came along with all his angel mojo, and our group fell apart... Now he's dead, so I guess Lynx thought we could come back together. But I guess, some of us," she gestured to herself "like me, have found something else to do... So it might be hard but... well, Lynx really enjoyed hanging out with everyone, he'll get it all together, I hope."

Travis nodded, "You know, I've always wondered, your group is called "Chat" which is French for "cat" and everyone's name is in the cat family except you, your wolf. So...?"

Lou nodded "yeah, that's because I'm the black sheep. I'm the only girl."

"Oooh," Travis muttered.

Lou smiled "yes, it's rather rare to be a girl if you're a trickster."

_Okay, so just to clarify, Travis is not a hunter and never was he's just a guy. So I'm going to wait until I get 5 reviews and the majority wins, continue or not. If you like this story I suggest you review that you like or else more people might not like it and then I'll delete this story and probably never think of it again. I will say that most of my stories get better after chapter 1, so don't go jumping to conclusions. So if you like, you should review or this story won't go on. Yep, and for those who don't know this, you don't need an account to review._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_OKAY, so sorry for taking like a year to update this, but I didn't have many reviews... I decided to continue because of the three people who liked it and because my sister wouldn't stop bugging me to continue. I want to say that I was re-reading the first chapter just because I was so freakin' bored, and I realized that in the part with Joanna/John there was a random switch between "he said" to "She said" I apologize for that, so enough with my chatter lets give the chappie you guys reviewed for._

(Remember this is three weeks earlier)

**Third persons**

Lou and Travis walked into the park where about ten people milled around, they paused for a moment searching for the group that they came here for, then Lou spotted them, a group of four people who were talking within themselves.

"There they are," Lou said as she pulled on Travis's arm.

"So have you met Lion?" Lou asked.

Travis shook his head.

"Okay, he's the guy with-"

"Why do you call him lion?" Travis interrupted, "is that because he kind of leads you guys? You know, like king of the jungle..."

Lou laughed, "hell no, we called him that because of his hair," she said as they arrived at the spot of the other members of Chat.

Lynx smiled as they arrived and said "and it's about time too."

Lou smiled "hey, he's human," she complained, "We had to take a bus."

Everyone laughed; Lynx had probably informed them of Travis and who he was.

A tallish guy close to Travis who had black dress pants on with a black vest, - yes no shirt - with black sleeked back hair turned to Travis and said "so, your Travis... Well, I'm Tigre as in Tiger, Duh and my human name is Tim,"

Travis nodded "I can see why they call you Tigre," he commented

Tigre laughed, obviously not offended by the comment.

The shorter man next to Tigre poked his head around Tigre's built form and said "well, just because I'm standing next to Tigre I'm going to introduce myself next, I'm lion as in lion and my human name is Lee, or Leeland,"

(A/N: for those of you who don't speak French "lion" is pronounced like "lee-oh")

Travis smiled, yes Lou was right his hair sure lived up to his name, he was wearing jeans and a grey t-shirt, but his hair was flying everywhere if you put a fan in front of his head he would look like a lion.

The man next to Lynx waved at Travis and said "hiya Trav,"

Travis gritted his teeth, he HATED being called "Trav" his name was "TRAVIS" for Pete's sake!

But he just grinned and decided not to mention it while the guy continued talking.

"I'm Géupard, as in Cheetah and my human name is Gulliver," he continued.

Cheetah, Travis thought. Well, maybe he's a fast runner, because he had brown curly hair and he just had jeans and a dull blue shirt.

"Cheetah..." Travis muttered "why'd they name you Cheetah?"

Géupard laughed, "because I was always the fastest as shoving people down sewers."

"Oh," Travis muttered, he wasn't sure if he should laugh or not.

Lynx smiled, "so where all here, lets get started, Géupard, you could start, there's some people here who might want a bath."

It took Travis a moment to realize he meant the sewer.

* * *

Dean's POV

I leaned on the fence that boarded the pool, it was an outdoor pool, and it was small, but it was still a pool.

Sam had left to go swimming about 20 minutes ago, I watched him then.

He was sitting on one of those underwater bench things, his head was resting on the deck and his legs were stretched out in front of him, his arms were wrapped around his stomach.

I wondered for a moment how a man so big could make himself look so small and weak like that.

It was dark, and the stars were out, it was quite beautiful actually, and no one else was in the pool, it was dead silent except for the crickets.

I thought Sam was asleep, but when I opened the fence his eyes snapped open and he sat up.

"Hey Dean," he muttered.

I nodded in reply, "yeah hey, uh you gonna come back inside or...?" I asked gesturing back at our room.

"Sorry, I uh, I dunno just-" Sam started.

"Yeah, this hunt. Pretty weird huh? But I- I found this book website, you know, download books, and you can see this preview, I was looking at one and it was about tricksters, it said they simply enjoyed practical jokes and silly endings, not always juste desserts," I explained.

Sam nodded and climbed out of the pool, he grabbed his towel and ringed out his hair, "well, I'll head back in then," he said.

Then he followed when I opened the gate and headed back to the room.

Sam got changed into dry clothes then he read the paragraph on tricksters I found, it basically stated that tricksters are, well, tricksters. They like jokes, fun, silliness and candy.

Sam nodded, "Yeah… Looks good, so we've finally run into another trickster?"

I shrugged, "Guess so… where do you think we'll find them?"

Sam stood up again, "John... er, Joanna said there was some people who were following him, or her around town. A couple guys and one girl in their early twenties, shouldn't be too hard to find."

_Sorry that was short but I just needed to get something down, it will be a while until the next update, I haven't got the chapter started yet, sorry. I'LL TRY, but no promises. I added in the part at the pool because we have never seen them hanging out at a cheep motel pool, ever... So I felt like that was needed._

_Please give me feedback! I would like to know what you think, that means REVIEW!_


	3. Notice PLEASE READ

**AHHHH** Okay hey everyone, I've decided to restart this story, (and do it better) with the same characters (sort of) and the same plot (sort of) You'll see ;) I'm doing to name it Dark Laughter *evil cackling* You'll see why ;)))) I'm aiming to have it published BEFORE JUNE 20 2016. I know thats a long time from now but I have other stories on the go right now. If you follow my account you'll get a notice when I post it (I think so at least) so do that and when its up you can read it! I'm really exited for this guys pls read it (I won't change Travis and Lou very much because apparently people like their characters)


	4. NOTICE PLEASE READ (AGAIN, YES)

I wrote a new story! Its based off this one, and its called Dark Laughter. Please go and read it I put a lot of effort into making it pretty great. (If I do say so myself) Tell your friends! If you think I'm a sucky writer, tell your enemies! I generally don't beg but I"m really exited to here your reaction so please go and read it!

Thank you!


End file.
